figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Raider Zero
Raider Zero is a game created by Pseudolonewolf. Unlike his other RPG-esque games, Raider Zero is an adventure/platformer, and shares many traits with the 'Metroidvania' or 'Castletroid' archetypes. It is currently abandoned; Pseudolonewolf is not planning to work on it anytime soon. The Cyrian pirate Arkus Zei is the protagonist of Raider Zero. The player controls him as he explores a seemingly abandoned spaceship he discovers. Gameplay Plot Level 1: Cargo Bay I The opening cutscene shows Arkus Zei in his ship, when he discovers the abandoned generation ship that the game takes place in. You begin gameplay in the Cargo Bay, where you learn the basics of the game and meet the major enemy of the game, Gruen, who is a Gloth. The first sub-boss is a giant cargo crane. After you defeat the crane, you gain your first rifle. After a little more back-story from Gruen, you continue through the level to fight the Cargo Mech, the first Level Boss. After defeating the Cargo Mech, you gain your first shield, which is a lifesaver throughout the game and entrance to the second level of the game. Level 2: Sewage Treatment Facility The second level of the game is a massive network of sewers. The level starts out with an exchange of words with Gruen. After some moving around in pipes, swimming, and avoiding fan blades, you reach the second sub-boss, the Necroparasite. You only receive a crystal from this boss. After some more moving, swimming, and avoiding fan blades, you come upon the second Level Boss of the game, the Toxikraken. You receive the Zeusea Rifle, which is just a stronger rifle that can replace your older rifle you found before. Level 3: Inner Quarters The third level is the crew quarters, and is not as complex as the sewers. The level has two bosses. The first one is Gruen, and the second is the Nnengral Captain. Arkus Zei learns that the Nnengrals used this ship as a shelter after their planet had been destroyed, and there is a Parasite Queen to destroy in this ship. Level 4: Domed Forest This level is the biodome section of the colony ship. The terrain can be a bit confusing at first, but you'll soon get used to it. The main difficulty is the number of tricky jumps and timing with platforms. There is no boss for this section, for some reason. However, it is very possible to miss most of the level. To get to the majority of the level, in the room, jump down the second pit. It leads to some water, with jellyfish and fans in it. In the second room, called Orienteering, you'll get the level map. It should be (relatively) easy from then on. Make sure you get the Purple Keycard from Gruen first, though! Level 5: Observation Tower (Optional) This is a watchtower on the ship. The second room on this ship is as far as you'll go in this direction, since after the fan and ceiling spikes, there is no way up, and the room loops on itself if you go down (unless you go down the way you came in). The Creator mentioned that it would have served for containing the best sword, though. Level 6: Engine Room This is the engine room. You get here from the biodome sewers. There are many red drones here that resemble the green ones found in the cargo hold, with the exception that they explode upon taking damage. Oftentimes, a good tactic is to simply raise your shield and walk through them. This room has only one sub-boss:The Furnace and the final room is prepared for a boss. This room has pretty simple puzzles at the beginning, then you find three rooms locked with a blue keycard and respectively green and purple keycards, the green room hides a save point, the blue one hides a switch needed in the purple room, otherwise you can't continue. After some other easy obstacles and fairly hard enemies, you will find another tri-section (with a blue, green and purple room), but no save checkpoint, only a checkpoint. The blue room has The Crimson Storm and the green one has a Damascus Plate. The purple one continues with 3 or 4 areas with very complicated puzzles. At the end of the Engine Room there will be some very hard levels (but your shield may help a lot). Then you get to The Rend and it is recomended to have at least one life left and at least 5 A Shots++. Level 7: The Rend This is The Rend, a spot on the underside of the colony ship and the nest of the parasites. It leads from the Engine Room. Its enemies are few compared to some previous zones, but most of the challenge lies in the platforming zones, which are fairly difficult. At the end is a door locked with the Gold Keycard, which is the end of the game forever. Items A complete list of in-game items, including keycards and relics, can be found here. Music * Raider Theme * Cargo Bay * Miniboss * Level Boss * Sewage Treatment Facility * Inner Quarters * Domed Forest * Observation Tower * Engine Room * The Rend * Nnengralonging * Gruen's Theme * Gruen Battle * Parasites * Gruen Battle 2 * Escape! Trivia * If Arkus Zei opens a Red/Silver/Gold door, the door will either fail or glitch him to a wall. The keycards can be only got by hacking, which was where most of the unobtainable items were found. * There was one unlisted soundtrack found by hacking, which was supposed to represent the battle against the Parasite Queen itself. * There is an unimplemented boss, nicknamed the Acidragon Mother. It resembles a dark green giant Acidragon, and would've likely appeared in Domed Forest. See also * Arkus Zei * Gruen * Raider * Nnengral (Race) External links * Raider Zero on Fig Hunter Category:Raider Zero